


mirror & elements.

by ZXA (sugarskrub)



Series: Megaman ZX: Aureus Pura [1]
Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, im not adding the other relationships bc they arent. present yet., this is only ch 1 buuuuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskrub/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: another day,another story.a new beginning.to you: to the other me. i hope your own journey fares you well.and to you: the one who i'm fighting. what's the tale that brought you here?this is only the start...
Relationships: Tethys | Thetis (Rockman)/Original Character
Series: Megaman ZX: Aureus Pura [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667875
Kudos: 2





	mirror & elements.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my personal hell lol.  
> here are some... semi-introductions. the start is heavily focused on the ocs, but i will have moooostly everyone from zx / advent?
> 
> hope you like peleus, celeste and sterling, because there are going to be more ocs lol. yeeeees they will be megamen, youll just have to wait and see their biometals~

Glitters of sunbeams dance along the surface of the lake, untouched by humanity. A secret cove, and he’s the only one to find it, he thinks. Clear, pure, untouched water caresses his fingertips. 

_ If only the whole world were like this.  _ He thinks.  _ If humans didn’t exist, a world so pure would be… _

Underneath the surface I hear his thoughts momentarily. I wish for a world where peace could be, and yet…

A song emanates from my small chamber— the screams of metal and glass. The peaceful bliss is interrupted, and he finds me— a being capable of granting his wishes.

Purifying the water around me...

What would he need to wake me? A kiss? No, no. If he so chooses to run his hands along the frame around me, he would find a screen.

PROJECT.C01P

>DATA INITIALIZING…

>INITIALIZATION COMPLETE.

>ENTER PASSWORD. |

The blue haired boy thinks a minute.

He stares hard at my face, and I wordlessly say it.

>WISHES.|

With the flick of his wrist, it’s entered.

>PURIFIER.EXE ACTIVATED

>BOOTING…

The glass pane removing me from the rest of reality opens, bubbles floating in waves to the surface. I flicker open my eyes, and find I can breathe the water, and so does he, but only that around me.

“Good morning.” I say.

He smiles.

“Good morning.” He says, offering a hand. We float to the surface together. “I’m Thetis. You?”

“... Peleus.”

Borne unto the two of us was an irrefutable, invincible bond.

…

—

…

Who am I? Not that of my name, nor my face — that of my role. In some grand scheme, who am I?

I guess it doesn’t really matter in this world. Another face, another name, another reploid. Yet I still ask: Who am I?

I suppose I’m Celeste.

Gentle is the touch of the breeze upon my tired face. How many more times?

How many more times would I watch as people simply perish around me? Why was I so  _ useless _ ?

I suppose I’m a bit like a caged princess right now, trapped in a tower — oh how I despise being a damsel in distress. But I’m too fragile for battle — too useful to be left behind entirely.

I watch as my allies fall, a thousand times.

I weep every single one, personally crying for each of their souls.

I’ll always lose them, I suppose. And yet, this time, a figure approaches me with a metallic Red sheen — a hand outstretched, they smile at me.

“It’ll be okay.”

I want to cry — but action is mine, this time. I take the hand.

And now, I awake from the dream, tears soaking my face. There’s something different about this place from before. I look at my surroundings with hesitant curiosity — before the surprising jolt of someone entering my room catches me off guard.

“Oh!” It’s a brunette this time — but those bright green eyes are unmistakable. This is my hero. My knight in shining armor… glimmering red. Hair tied back in a very long ponytail, she smiles. “You’re awake.”

I nod slowly. “Um… Where… am I?”

“Guardians HQ.” She states. “I’m Aile — Ah, Prairie said there was something about you—“

“Celeste -- Or, Cele.” I nod, “And it’s in my  **left arm** . It’s been there since I was — Well.”

“Young, right? It’s nice to meet you Cele.”

“You too, Aile.” I feel… so much safer now. More than I ever have.

Please, my knight, do not let my allies fall again.

…

—

…

I don’t think very highly of myself. I guess that’s not that surprising though. I mean, it’s not so much that I’m some faceless nobody you’ll forget with a passing glance, or something. I’m special, I guess.

More like… cursed, you know? Don’t surround yourself with me — only great misfortune awaits.

I’m tired of it all. ‘More useful alive,’ they call me. I befriend some of them. And then they die protecting my person from mavericks. It’s quite honestly a cycle. Am I getting numb to it?

… Maybe.

It’s happened again, you know.

This time, there’s something different though.

Shining red armor glistens in the light of the sun. His energy sword is mighty — like some kind of hero.

A single person changes my destiny, and I wearily take that hand. Suddenly I’m so, so tired… 

I awaken in an unfamiliar location, sighing wistfully at the surroundings— unfamiliar, yet all the same. My fingers run along the side of the bed frame almost  _ longingly  _ — for something to change.

And I’m met face-to-face with my masked stranger, my red knight. My hero. I can tell it’s him, despite the lack of the aforementioned mask— those bright green eyes and gentle smile are unmistakable. Long brown hair flows down his back— honestly, he’s  _ so _ beautiful. “You’re awake.” My savior says.

I’m struck, fumbling before I find the words — “I, um, yeah — where is this?”

Is the red in my cheeks so obvious?

He lets out but a small chuckle— “Guardian HQ. Not to get right into it, but Prairie said there’s something about you that—“

I interrupt him without thinking about it, “My  **right arm** . It’s been there since I was a… well, I can’t remember, so…”

“I see. And your name?”

“... Sterling. Though, um, you’re welcome to call me Ster.”

“Ster then! I’m Vent. It’s real nice to meet you.”

“You… too.”

Maybe, even should it not last, I can allow myself the happiness and falsehood of peace once again...


End file.
